the_alphaboxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Planet Planet (Sero)
The Planet Planet was the early Ghetto Planet. (Not as early as the planet was just forming. ex. not lots of volcanic activity) Sero is Latin for plant Living Things Sero was a very lavishly painted with planets, water and living organisms. The most earliest living species were the Elder Ostriches. They roamed the planet and were, for the most of the time the dominate species. There were also human-like species on the planet. They were human-like and could breathe under water. Geological Features Sero was very similar to Harold's Planet. It was covered in grass, vast jungles, huge oceans and polar ice caps with ocaisonal volcanoes. It had little mountains and was full of living organisms. Elder Ostriches roamed the ground and the human-like creatures explored the oceans. It was low on geological features due to the fact it was coming out of its early stages. Early Plate Tectonics and Boundaries Most of the Seroian plate boundaries were just starting to move towards each other. This made volcanoes popping up now and then. It was fine, not that much plate movement, but that was all about to change. Uprising The local human-like creatures were just starting to make villages and starting new lives on the surface. They had a decent economy and were having good lives. The Ostriches started to notice their success and made peace with them. The creatures soon grew hungry and with the huge population, they had no choice but to hunt the Elder Ostrich. Most of the human-like elders pleaded to them not to hunt them but they didn't listen. The Elder Ostriches started to fight back, knowing this wasn't just a part time thing. A war broke out between the two species. The Ostriches were far more powerful than the human-like creatures but the humans had a advantage and could swim in water, while the Ostriches could barely climb. The Grand Elder Ostrich had no choice but to make a choice. The humans were destroying there selves and the planet as well. He could kill them off or let them destroy the planet. He questioned the the AlphaBox god Ostrich to help him. The Ostrich, who foretold the future, told him to release his energy and create a storm to kill the species, At this time the humans had constructed huge water golems that could easily kill the ostriches. The Grand Elder Ostrich and the other Elder Ostriches came together and formed A giant storm, equivalent to a hurricane. This hurricane was massive and covered half of the globe, literally. The strom was made and without hope the Elder Ostriches knew they're going to kill themselves, along with the planet. The hurricane had just formed at was at it's highest peak. It destroyed evrything in it's path and was moving across the globe fast. The God Ostrich came to the Elder Ostriches and took them to a safe place, on Harold's grassy Planet. The storm was sweeping across the globe releasing huge amounts of radation into space, along with gamma rays. The The Quench Corporation noticed this huge amount of energy. At this time the Quench CO. were low on money and minerals. They could use the energy to power their machines. Sero was gone, an empty world waiting to be found. Next in the timeline is the Quench Corporation Inhabitation of Dereliquo